the pain in their eyes
by foreverlostinfanfic
Summary: hermione, ginny , luna are sent to the mauraders age as gaurdians. they have to stop voldemort and save the future. what happens when the girls catch the eyes of a few mauraders? and what happens when hermione's furry little promblem comes to light?


Summary:hermione,ginny,and luna are sent back in time as gaurdians to the mauraders era. They were the only ones to survive the war. But somethhing happened to hermione during the war. She did not only lose everyone (except ginny and luna) she cared about and she was not only torchered. No she was also turned into a werewolf. When they go back in time to be gaurdians of the old hogwarts school her secret is reveiled. What happens when another werewolf takes a liking in her? And can the three girls change the future?

Chapter 1 gaurdians

mauraders era -

it was 1978 and all the students in hogwarts were sitting in the great hall waiting for the headmaster dumbledore to tell them the news he had. In the crowd were a few special people known as the mauraders; remus lupin,sirius black,james potter,and peter pettigrew. They were all chatting with eachother when the headmaster stood up. Everyone stopped talking to listen.

''as you all know we are in the midst of a war with the dark lord''dumbledore began''and recently I was visited by someone from the future. They have told me that to stop this war from starting they would send 3 people from the future who have already survived the war. They have endeared as much pain as you can imagine times ten. They are sent to be gaurdians. It is there fate to try and change the future. So here you are our gaurdians.'' dumbledore finished. As soon as he was done a black hole opened up on the ceiling and out popped a girl with long blond hair going to the middle of her back. She had blue eyes that shown with pain. She looked 16 and she was wearing a blue tang top and jeans with pink sneakers. She had scars on her arms but only a few.

''hello everyone I am luna lovegood'' she said in a sing song voice. A certain boy named sirius black could not help but admire her beauty. Then the black hole opened again and out popped a girl who looked the same age as luna but she had freckles and red hair. She was wearing and orange tank top with blue jeans and white slippon shoes. She also had a few scars.

''hi my name is ginny weasley. Pleasure to meet you all.'' the red haired girl said. And finally the black hole opened to produce one more girl. When everyone got a look at her they all gasped in horror. She had choclate brown curls going all the way to her waist. She looked 17. she had charamel eyes that screamed pain and loss. She was wearing a black short sleeved short and a black mini shorts. She also had on black boots. But none of those were the reasons everyone gasped. They gasped because the girl was covered in scars. She a scar staring from the right side of her face all the way down she her neck. On her right fore arm the words MUDBLOOD were written. The one scar that stood out from the rest was a bite mark on her leg.

''hey im hermione granger" the girl said her voice ringing in the halls. Dumbledore then asked the girl to sit up at the front table. When they sat down dumbledore spoke.

''now it is high time we get to know our guests. So we will call a few people from each house to aske them questions they will have to answer truthfully but if they do not wish to answer thats there choice. Now lets begin with hufflepuff. Frank longbottom.''he called. A boy who looked a lot like neville stood up and asked his question.

''why do you all have scars?"he asked. Luna is the one who answered.

''from the war of course but hermione's are mostly of when she was torchered.'' she said. A few people gasped and had horror on their faces but hermione's face stayed blank. Neville ndded his head and sat down.

''next from hufflepuff. Renina letori.'' dumbledore said. A girl with beautiful brown locks and pointy nose with black eyes stood up.

''hermione the bite on your leg what is it?"the young girl asked. To everyones surprise hermione smiled.

''it is a werewolf bite. And before anyone asks this question yes I am a werewolf.'' she answered. A few people screamed monster but hermione did something that made them all shutup she laughed.

''just because you say I am a monster does not really make me one. Are you really going to judge me and make accusations when you dont even know me. I did not ask to be this but you know what I will gladly scream at the world that I am indeed a werewolf. Me being a werewolf shows what I have been through and I am proud of that.''she said with confidence. Everyone in the hall stared at her but one boy by the name of remus lupin looked at her with admiration and he could not hide the fact that he may have feelings for this she-wolf.

''ok next from ravenclaw. Alicin beline.''dumbledore said. A girl with pixie hair and dark eyes stood up.

''I was wondering what houses were you in?"the small girl asked.

''griffindor'' hermione said.

''griffindor''ginny repeated.

''ravenclaw''luna said.

''alright last from ravenclaw. Jamie spilch.'' dumbledore said. A first year boy with blond hair stood up.

''well hermione earlier you said the wolf does not make you a monster then what does?"he asked. Once again hermione smiled.

''I like that question jamie. Well what makes me a monster is all the bad things I have done, all the pain I have caused. And so you know everything that makes me a monster are alls the things I regret but a were wolf is not one of them.''she said.

''ok now from greyback.''the headmaster said. At the name ginny, luna, hermione eyes went wide. The boy in question stood up.

''do you know what were wolf did it to you? And who?''he asked. Hermione gulped.

''yes I know who and I won't tell you their name but I will tell you he is in this very room.'' hemrione answered. There were whispers around the hall.

''SILENCE. Ok now the last from slytherin severus snape.'' dumbledore said. A boy with dark hair stood up. He was staring intentivly at hermione.

I know most of the questions have gone to you hermione but im curious who was it who torchered you and who gave you that scar?"severus asked. Everyone was quiet except for ginny and luna who growling low. Hermione stood up everyones eyes were on her.

''there were two people and their names were lucius malfoy and bellatrix lestrange or in this era bellatrix black.'' hermione said with venom. Everyones heads turned to the people whos names were said and they were staring wide eyed at hermione. Dumbledore coughed.

''alright now from gryffindor. Lily evans.'' he said. Lily stood up.

''who were the most important people to you that you lost in the war and there can be more then one?'' she asked. Ginny answered first.

''my brothers fred,george,ron weasley.''she said a tear sliding down her cheek.

''my dad''luna answered with more tears then luna. Everyone turned to hermione whose eyes showed so much pain everyone wanted to cry.

''my parents and... my best friend harry james potter.'' she said at this james potter stood up.

''who is harry james potter?''he asked clearly befudlled. hermione stood up and said as clear as can be.

''your son'' she said and sat back down. James was still confused but he just sat back down.

''ok now finally the last gryffindor. remus lupin.''dumbledores voice rang. A young remus stood up.

''what was the absolute saddest part of the war for each of you?''he asked.

''pass''ginny said.

''pass to''luna agreed tears in her eyes.

''when my parents were torchered and killed right before my eyes.'' hermione said with one tear falling from her eyes. Everyone was shocked into silence. One thought was going through all of the mauraders heads, 'why did these girls have to suffer so much?'. With that everyone left for the beds while the three gaurdians stayed in their own rooms at gryffindor tower.

**Was that sad or what? Ok so should sirius go for luna or ginny? I want to know your opinions. -forever lost**


End file.
